De Vida O Muerte
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ahí estaba él. Todo ese tiempo que paso entrenando su deporte favorito se definía ahí. En ese tiro. Para Yagami, era cosa de vida o muerte. Fic escrito debido a la intensa fiebre Mundialista ! R


**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero todos sabemos que a ti tampoco, así que no me quejo ;)

* * *

Domingo 13 de Julio 2014.

Final de la Copa del Mundo Brasil, 2014.

Brasil vs Japón.

Estadio Maracaná, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Solamente quedaban cinco minutos para que culminaran los noventa minutos del juego, y no era cualquier partido, no; Se trataba de la final del Mundial de fútbol, y no solo eso, pues, por si fuera poco, se trataba de la primera final mundialista de su país, Japón.

Las cosas no estaban fáciles, además de todas las demás complicaciones ya mencionadas, se jugaba contra el anfitrión, y no cualquiera, se trataba de Brasil, equipo que ya había cargado la preciada copa, no una, si no cinco veces.

Iban abajo en el marcador, 3-2, el capitán Yagami no podía más, sentía, o más bien sabía que el hecho de si Japón ganaba un mundial por primera vez estaba en sus manos, o mejor dicho pies.

Tenía el esférico bajo su disposición, estaba a punto de hacer un pase directo a su compañero Yukio, cuando escucho que habría un cambio de su equipo, y como si estuviera leyendo la mente de su entrenador, sonrió para sus adentros.

_Sale con el número 5, Souta Takahashi._

_Entra con el número 21, Daisuke Motomiya._

El capitán se alegro tremendamente de que su entrenador, el Inglés, John Hannan, se hubiera apiadado de su amigo Daisuke, con el cual compartía el secreto de aquel mítico mundo digital que habían vivido ya hacía diez años, y a pesar de que el Motomiya se encontraba herido de su pierna izquierda, con la que solía rematar, le permitió jugar aunque sea, los tres minutos que el árbitro había dado de compensación.

Taichi se estremeció.

Solo quedaban tres minutos, y su equipo seguía abajo, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Él era el líder, tenía que demostrarle a su equipo que si se podía. Que el sueño de todos realmente era posible. Que le podían ganar al mejor equipo del mundo, que ni los brasileños aplastarían sus sueños y esperanzas. Que Japón había entrado esa calurosa tarde al estadio Maracaná para hacer historia.

-¡Venga Yagami!-Le gritó uno de sus compañeros, Yamanashi, al exlíder de los Digi-elegidos, a lo que el aludido respondió con una sonrisa, y lo hizo, empezó a jugar como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero claro, como siempre lo hacía cuando jugaba futbol, ya fuese hacía años, cuando apenas tenía diez años y era compañero de Sora en el equipo estudiantil de la Primaria Odaiba, o como lo hacía en estos momentos, en la Final del Mundial; Disfrutándolo al máximo, pues ese era su sueño, representar a su país, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

El capitán del equipo Japonés, Taichi Yagami, con el número 10, comenzó a jugar como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

Dos minutos para que el Partido terminara, Yagami, con una táctica casi perfecta, le arrebata el balón a uno de sus contrincantes brasileños, y sintiendo una adrenalina incomparable, comenzó a manejar el mismo, sintiendo como sus pies casi volaban sobre el famoso estadio, burlando a quien se le paraba en frente, y colocándose frente del área del portero, donde su objetivo, la portería, lo llamaba.

-¡Taichi-san, aquí!-Escuchó a su derecha. Se trataba de Daisuke, quien entusiasmado esperaba que su capitán le pasará el balón.

Taichi suspiró, pues bien sabía que podía anotar justo en esos momentos, y así, convertirse en el héroe de toda su nación, pero, a pesar de ello, decidió escuchar en lugar de a su mente, que le decía que tirará, y le volará la cabeza al portero; a su corazón, el cual le decía que le pasara el esférico a Daisuke.

El castaño hizo un pase espectacular hacía su compañero, el cual, en cuanto recibió el balón, remato de una manera inigualable, dejando el balón totalmente fuera del alcance del portero Brasileño, colocando el esférico justo en la esquina superior izquierda.

*PIIP* El árbitro aviso por medio de su silbato, que el partido había finalizado, y que, como habían empatado con los "Canarinha", se tendrían que ir a tiempo extra.

Daisuke estaba estático, lo único que pudo sentir después, fue el peso de sus compañeros sobre él, pues si, con ayuda de su amigo, y capitán, había salvado a su equipo.

Los veintidós jugadores, tanto los de Brasil, como los de Japón, se retiraron cinco minutos para estirarse, para así comenzar las dos partes complementarias de quince minutos cada una.

Taichi, no podía dejar de imaginarse con la copa en sus manos, estaba decidido, más que nunca. Tenían que ganar, si, o si.

La primera parte, termino sin grandes jugadas.

Ambos equipos apretaban tanto, que el esférico prácticamente solo se jugó en media cancha; A excepción de una jugada que se le escapó a Japón, con la que Brasil casi anota.

Entonces sí, la segunda parte complementaria comenzó.

La adrenalina estaba en el aire, y recorría tanto el cuerpo de los jugadores, como el de los espectadores, y, dentro de esos, poco más de ochenta mil aficionados, se encontraban los amigos de los jugadores Japoneses con los números 10 y 21.

Miyako Inoue abrazaba fuertemente a su novio, Ken Ichijouji, quien, debido a una fuerte fractura en su rodilla derecha, no pudo acompañar a su equipo nacional a la copa que ahora solo podía presenciar donde estaba, en la tribuna.

Iori, junto con el superior Jyou, miraban fijamente la cancha, pues, sentían que si parpadeaban, solo un poco, se perderían de lo mejor.

Mimi, a pesar de que aseguraba que odiaba el fútbol, ahí estaba, con la camiseta de su equipo bien puesta, y la cara completamente rayada en honor a su bandera nacional, y gritaba, como nunca lo había hecho.

Koushiro, se lamentaba a sí mismo, pues había hecho una apuesta con Taichi, la cual consistía en que si el castaño ganaba la copa, el pelirrojo se tendría que, ademar de rapar su cabellera rojiza, usar su laptop solamente una vez a la semana durante todo un semestre, pero a pesar de ello, se alegraba por su amigo.

Sora se mordía las uñas, literalmente, mientras que Yamato, intentaba tranquilizarla fallidamente, pues si, el fútbol también era el deporte favorito de la colorina, y los nervios la estaban matando, tanto, que ya había vomitado dos veces en lo que llevaba el partido; A su vez, Takeru intentaba tranquilizar a Hikari con un cálido abrazo, mientras le susurraba en el oído que todo estaría bien, y que si importar el resultado, tanto su hermano, como su amigo, habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo, y eso era lo que importaba.

El balón se encontraba de nueva cuenta bajo los pies del capitán Yagami, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, uso su velocidad, y táctica, para repetir la jugada que minutos antes había hecho con Daisuke, el cual ya no estaba en el terreno de juego, pues su lesión había empeorado después del gol.

El Yagami, no tardo en llegar al área chica, y cuando estaba a punto de tirar contundentemente dentro de la portería brasileña, cuando solo quedaban 6 minutos del partido, sintió un gran dolor en su pantorrilla, por lo que callo secamente en la cancha de Rio de Janeiro.

El golpe lo provocó uno de los defensas anfitriones, y, justamente, él árbitro señalo la pena máxima, a favor de los japoneses.

Ahí estaba él.

Todo ese tiempo que paso entrenando su deporte favorito se definía ahí. En ese tiro.

Para Yagami, era cosa **de vida o muerte**.

No había una segunda oportunidad.

Era si o si.

El portero, de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse, contra él.

Respiro profundamente, y antes de tirar el penal, se puso a pensar.

En su familia, en Susumu, su madre, y en Yuuko, su padre, personas que lo habían apoyado desde el principio, al igual que Hikari, su pequeña hermana.

En sus mejores amigos, Sora, Yamato y Koushiro, personas que siempre estaban ahí para él, sin importar cuantos errores cometiera, o cuan equivocado estuviera, ellos siempre lo apoyaban, y si no, le hacían ver que no estaba en lo correcto.

También se puso a pensar en sus demás compañeros, en Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken.

Y finalmente, en Agumon…

Por ellos debía anotar este tiro, este penal.

Respiro nuevamente, y lo hizo… Tiro el balón.

Taichi, cerró sus ojos en cuanto su pie dejo de sentir al esférico, no quería ver si había cometido un gran error, pero, unos segundos después de haber cerrado sus ojos, los tuvo que volver a abrir, los gritos en su idioma natal lo decían todo.

Lo había logrado.

Si, Taichi Yagami había hecho historia, gracias a él, Japón levantaba su primera copa del mundo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?)**

Ok... Supongo que me agarró "Un poco" la fiebre mundialista... Y pues bueno, me sentia inspirada, y esto salió. Sinceramente, no lo he leido, solo lo escribí, es todo... Haber que tal salio xD

Pero bueno... Platiquenme que tal les pareció con un review, en serio me pongo DEMASIADO feliz cuando recibo uno, y a ustedes no les cuesta tanto;)

Antes de que se me olvide... Suerte a todos sus equipos! En serio! Me encanta la competencia limpia! Y si tu país no calificó... No importa! El mundial es para todos :D Apoya a otro equipo y Ya;) (APOYEN A MÉXICO xD)

**Saludos! Y coman vitaminas y minerales, les haran bien;)**


End file.
